vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Imai Cosmo
Summary Imai Cosmo, also known as The King of Stranglers, is one of the affiliated fighters employed for Nishihonji Security Services and also one of Nishihonji's Seven Fists. He represented Nishihonji Security Services during the Kengan Annihilation Tournament. Imai Cosmo has a very happy-go-lucky personality, and is almost always cheerful and smiling. He was called a social butterfly while in school for having friends across different cliques. He is easy to get along with and makes friends with several of the other fighters, even ones he has just fought. He is a quick learner, being flexible and adaptable. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | Likely 8-C Name: Imai Cosmo, The King of Stranglers, The Prodigy Origin: Kenganverse Gender: Male Age: 19-21 Classification: Human, One of Nishihonji's Seven Fists, Fighter for Nishihonji Security Services Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Martial Artist, Acrobatics, Analytical Prediction (Capable of using Foresight, predicting opponent's next move for 2 steps forward), Illusion Creation (With Zone, he can attack at 0.1 seconds when the opponent is completely focused on their attack, thus the outcome opponent sees for a while is completely different from reality), Statistics Amplification (With Adrenaline, he was able to keep up with Akoya), Reactive Power Level (Was improving his reflex in his fight with Akoya and getting stronger with other fights), Resistance to Pain Manipulation (With Adrenaline) Attack Potency: Small Building level+ (Was able to take down Adam and strangled Akoya. Was confident about taking on Ohma) | Likely Building level+ (Stronger than before and was going to break Unrestricted Ohma's arm) Speed: Hypersonic (Managed to react to Akoya's attacks) | Hypersonic+ (Managed to dodge attacks from Ohma) Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Peak Human Striking Strength: Small Building Class+ | Likely Building Class+ Durability: Small Building level+ | Likely Building level+ Stamina: Very high. Was able to fight after Akoya tortured him and almost breaked his will. Was able to dodge Long Min's attacks with Advance using Foresight even when the wounds aren't healed yet. Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Gifted. Considered a gifted person when it comes to combat, able to quickly learn Foresight after his fight against Akoya. Weaknesses: Foresight is not an ability that can be used in any situation: when predicting a new move or combination, Cosmo's reflexes are drastically slowed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Python Hold, Rear Naked Choke:' Cosmo wraps his legs around his opponent's arms in such a way that they are pinned tightly to their torso, completely immobilising his opponent, while also putting them in a rear naked choke hold. In this position, Cosmo strangles their neck with extreme force, putting pressure on their carotid artery and forcibly shutting down blood flow to the brain. As a result, it causes unconsciousness in around 7 seconds. *'Triangle Choke:' Cosmo is able to perform the triangle choke with enough constrictive power to knock out even sturdy opponents like Adam Dudley. *'Foresight:' After his match against Akoya Seishu, Cosmo began to develop the ability to predict his opponents' moves in a way similar to Kaneda Suekichi. However, Cosmo can only predict 1-2 moves ahead (in comparison to Kaneda being able to predict up to 7 moves ahead). By combining this move prediction with his incredible reflexes and Zone, Cosmo is able to counter any moves that he has already seen before. *'Zone:' A technique that is said to be only unique to Cosmo. This technique involves discerning the 0.1 second interval when the opponent is completely focused on their attack. Once the timing is discerned, Cosmo then proceeds to move into the opponent's blind spot and put them into a hold. This technique makes the opponent think that Cosmo has disappeared into thin air until he puts them into a hold. Key: Base | Post-Akoya Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Baki Hanma (Grappler Baki) Baki's Profile (9-A, Demon Back restricted, Speed Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Kenganverse Category:Good Characters Category:Adults Category:Martial Artists Category:Acrobats Category:Precognition Users Category:Illusionists Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Speedsters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users